Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Zen x Raji drabble - don't kill me, it's my OTP] Two males. Two teens. Two princes. The elder holding the younger in a loose embrace. The younger's head resting on the elder's chest snugly. Both sets of eyes were closed. Their faces peaceful and splotched with shadows from the leaves that swayed gently in the light breeze from the tree they sat under.
1. Chapter 1

Two males. Two teens. Two princes. The elder holding the younger in a loose embrace. The younger's head resting on the elder's chest snugly. Both sets of eyes were closed. Their faces peaceful and splotched with shadows from the leaves that swayed gently in the light breeze from the tree they sat under. A presence watched from a tree branch above them, a smirk gracing his lips and then letting a slight chuckle escape.

"Those two, huh? Hm, certainly makes things interesting. But, at least we know now why he suddenly gave up his feelings for the girl".

There was suddenly the short panting breaths of Ryuu as he ran as best as he could towards the two, making the elder awake and reveal stunning blue eyes. The young herbalist eventually slowed down and stood panting, attempting to catch his breath, and handed over a small bottle of mixture. "Here you go Sire...the medicine you wanted for him".

"Thank you, you can go back to your studying now if you like" the blue eyed boy smiled gratefully and the herbalist gave a brief nod of his head before running back towards the castle. The boy then proceeded to nudge the other boy in his arms awake. "Raji, I got something for you".

The brunette slowly awoke and looked up at the white haired boy and then to the bottle in his free hand. "What's that?" asked his raspy voice, making him shudder and clutch a hand to his stomach at the thought of drinking vile tasting medicine.

"It'll help you, you idiot, now drink up".

"But Zen, I really-"

"Just hurry up and drink it, before you know it you'd have forgotten all about it".

"Is that suggesting something?"

"Depends on if you drink this or not. Ryuu doesn't do errands like this for nothing y'know". Zen then opened up the bottle and helped Raji pour the substance down his throat, letting it do it's job. "There, now if you continue to rest for a bit longer then it'll clear up that chest infection nicely".

"You didn't have to drink such vileness, Zen, but nethertheless I'm thankful". Raji then proceeded to shift back into his original position and closed his eyes again, breathing easing out as he slipped into slumber.

Zen wrapped his arms round the younger prince and nestled him closer, if possible, before letting himself drift off to sleep too. The presence in the tree above them shook his head and leant back against the trunk as he continued to keep an eye on the two below him.

Two males. Two teens. Two princes. The elder holding the younger in a loose embrace. The younger's head resting on the elder's chest snugly. Both sets of eyes were closed. Their faces peaceful and splotched with shadows from the leaves that swayed gently in the light breeze from the tree they sat under.

* * *

 **I swear I'm the only one to ship these two...I am aren't I? Dammit. Zen x Raji is too cute for me~**

 **[Don't hate me completely, I do ship Zen x Shirayuki too, just I love my shonen-ai too much :) ]**


	2. Important Notice

**I am sick and tired of receiving reviews about me putting Zen and Raji together instead of Zen and Shirayuki. This is FANFICTION for crying out loud! I am ALLOWED to put them together if I so wish! Before you even click on the story, you can see it says [Raji. S, Zen. W] which means that in that particular story, they are/become a couple.**

 **If you do not like that sort of thing then please do not bother to read it. And most certainly do not bother to stupidly review on it.**

 **If you are homophobic even then do not read my stories or leave reviews that may be offensive because I am, myself, in fact attracted to the same gender as well as the opposite.**

 **I do not care if Shirayuki and Zen are supposed to be together because I actually do ship that, too. I am only doing what this site is made for. I am creating FANFICTION.**

 **FANFICTION DOES NOT USUALLY FOLLOW CANON MATERIAL AND THEREFORE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

 **I have three stories based on the Raiji x Zen couple and one more upcoming one. These are;**

 **. A Heart to Win**

 **. Royal Mishaps**

 **. Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes**

 **To be reading this notice, you will have already read one of those three, or if you are okay with this pairing then you might have read more than the one you are currently on.**

 **So please, just learn to respect the fact that fanfiction is not canon. It is for the fans to do whatever they want with a fandom and it's characters.**

 **I have not been in the best of moods as of late and seeing reviews like this doesn't make it any better. I am currently going through a sort of tough situation to which I currently cannot find any solution to and so receiving harsh reviews is not only rude and disrespectful but also clearly not needed and a waste of your time.**

 **If you do not wish to read a fanfiction about Zen and Raji being a couple then you simply do not have to and you do not have to click on the story and read it. It is all clearly stated in the summary and character list before you even click on the story so you can easily avoid it if you so wish to.**

 **Please, I do not want to receive ANY MORE reviews on my stories telling me that you hate me or you hate the story just because I didn't make Zen and Shirayuki a couple. I like that couple, but I also like other fan-made couples more, okay? Is that a crime? No, it is not.**

 **And to be perfectly honest, the more I receive a review telling me that "WTF ZEN AND SHIRAYUKI ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER UGH YOU'RE SO STUPID AND I HATE YOU" or something along those lines, I begin to dislike this canon couple more and more. And that's not fair on me.**

 **Honestly, I may just never write for this fandom again if I keep getting these reviews.**

 **I'm sick of it. Let's see, how may reviews like this have I received...**

 **. A Heart to Win: 2 (6 were very positive reviews supporting the story)**

 **. Royal Mishaps: 1 (3 were positive reviews supporting the story)**

 **. Two Males, Two Teens, Two Princes: 0 (both reviews were positive supporting the story)**

 **So, please, for the love of God, if you do not like this pairing then do not read the story. Nobody is forcing you to do so.**

 **Good Day.**


End file.
